The present invention embodiments relate to a guide document for install and configuration of software, and more specifically, to a technique for finding a problem in procedures described in the guide document.
Despite the fact that software installation work is a first experience for a user in many cases, information to be input is large during executing an install and configuration of software. Further, a work flow of an install and configuration of software is also complicated. Accordingly, we often face difficulties of an install and configuration of software. Therefore, many users encounter the same mistakes and troubles during an install and configuration of software.
A lot of information such as official or informal information, guides as well as stories of user's experiences is flooding an internet or intranet, but it is difficult to find out which information is useful or which information is suited to user's own purpose.